My Secret Admirer
by Cece
Summary: Ken receives a gift from a secret admirer and spends one hell of a time trying to figure out who it is. A birthday fic to our one and only, KenKen!


Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?  
  
Author's Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENKEN!  
  
Warnings: Just shounen-ai... Nothing graphic. RanKen  
  
***  
  
My Secret Admirer  
  
By Cece  
  
"Rise and shine, birthday boy!"  
  
Oh dear God... Please, no... Anything but that...  
  
"Yo! Omitchi! Come over here!"  
  
"Happy birthday, Ken-kun!"  
  
Why does this always happen to me? What have I done to deserve such torture? ...Okay, don't answer that. But still!  
  
I feel a pair of hands attempt to disentangle my body from my warm blanket. With determination, I make sure to keep my precious blanket away from clobbering hands. I promised myself last year that I will not endure such cruelty again. I will not fall victim to their games.  
  
"Jesus, Ken," I hear Yoji's voice from behind me. "You're getting heavier each year!"  
  
I narrow my eyes, angrily at the white wall, before me. I refuse to respond to that.  
  
"Ken-kun! Yoji-kun and I made a cake for you!" Omi's too-cheery-for-the- morning voice pipes up from behind Yoji.  
  
I decide to keep my mouth shut and not tell them that was the same excuse they used on me last year before they... They... Did that.  
  
"All right, all right," I hear Yoji's exasperated tone, finally say. "Let's go, Omitchi. KenKen doesn't appreciate our kindness." I can't help but snort at that comment. "Kindness" my ass!  
  
"B-But... Yoji-kun!"  
  
I hear my bedroom door shut, but I can't help but wait another couple of minutes before I turn my head. Just to make sure they aren't really there. Hey, you never know!  
  
Hearing my friend's retreating footsteps beyond the wooden door, I breath a sigh of relief before I life myself up and off my squeaky mattress. I did it. I did it! I got rid of 'em before they could do anything! Grinning widely, I hop off my bed and jump towards my, less than presentable, closet. Perhaps the day won't be as bad as I thought it would be.  
  
Unfortunately, I was being a little too confident, as I walked out of my bedroom, dressed and ready for the day. Yet, I was not ready for the excited exclamations and violent attacks made by my best friends.  
  
"Birthday beats!" I hear Yoji exclaim.  
  
I only have enough time to squeal out an "Uh oh" before I am pounced on. That's me, gullible KenKen. Again, I wonder, why does this always happen to me?  
  
Omi is sitting on me, holding my two legs still while Yoji is pinning my two arms above my head. I can only gulp as I listen to their interaction.  
  
"How many is there, this year, my dear friend?" the long-haired man wonders, contemplatively. I would love to have a birthday present that allows me to claw away that stupid smirk of his.  
  
The little blond bounces on my lap, giggling excitedly. "One more than last year, Yoji-kun!"  
  
Growling low in my throat, I attempt to push the two guys off of me. "Get off!" I cry, angrily, when my attempt fails.  
  
I feel a large, warm hand slap my cheek lightly in a friendly manner. "So," he asks, humorously. "How old are you now, KenKen?"  
  
"Two!" I exclaim, as I shove my hips upward. Upon hearing a light giggle from above me, I narrow my eyes at the young teenager keeping me still.  
  
"Twenty birthday beats!" I let out a loud "oof" as Omi continues to hop on my stomach. This is not good... Where's a distraction when you need one?  
  
Too late. In a matter of seconds, I can feel bruises forming all over my body. My arms are gonna be sore for the rest of the damn week!  
  
"Stop! Hey! Oof! Fuck! Ow! Wait! Not there!" Continuously, I beg my two friends to stop with this madness. But, as you can see, my friends aren't listening to me. "Shit!" I cry out, as Yoji gives me one final punch in my gut. Finally, it's over. My body relaxes as the two boys above me release my limbs from their previously tight grasp.  
  
"There," Yoji states, heaving heavily and grinning widely. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" My eyes narrow once more to shoot daggers at the stupid man. Yeah, not so bad for him 'cause he's not the one getting beat up!  
  
Grumbling, I lift myself off the carpet floor. Yeah, this is what I get every year on my birthday. I guess I have finally learned that these things are not avoidable. Well, we'll see what happens when it's their birthday.  
  
Deciding to put this less-than-appealing event in the back of my mind, I stumble towards the top of the staircase. Once I reach the kitchen, I drop my famished -- and sore -- body into a cushioned chair. I grin widely when I see the piles of wrapped gifts before me. You know, working in a flower shop isn't so bad on your birthday especially when you have a fan club made up of two dozen, crazy, school girls. I wonder what they got me, this year?  
  
"You're opening them, already?" I hear a deep voice, from behind me. I spin around to face my fearless leader, Aya, and smile sheepishly. Did I seem a bit too greedy? Shit, Aya must think I'm so selfish, now!  
  
"Er..." I reply, nervously, wringing my already sweaty hands together. "N- No... Just looking at the pretty wrapping paper..." Just looking at the pretty wrapping paper? Hidaka, you idiot! Now, he's gonna think you're delusional!  
  
However, he simply snorts in response before heading towards the counter to fix himself a large mug of coffee. Sighing, I turn back towards my mountain of presents. Deciding that not opening any presents is too hard to resist, I grab the first wrapped box I see to start tearing.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Yoji," I say, motioning the tall brunette over. Glancing over his sunglasses, he stops what he's doing and walks over to where I am standing, watering the plants.  
  
"Yes?" he questions, looking at me curiously.  
  
I lift a small, red box, which is wrapped in a thick, gold ribbon. "Do you know who gave me this?"  
  
Yoji studies the fragile-looking gift, intently, before responding. "I'm not sure..."  
  
I turn towards Omi who had overheard my question. "How about you?"  
  
The boy narrows his eyes at the object in my hands, before nodding vigorously. "Yup!" he exclaims. I wait for him to continue but I am only met with silence.  
  
"Well?" I demand, in annoyance. "Who gave it to me?"  
  
He gives me a knowing smile. "This person came to me and dropped it in my hand one day, telling me to give it to you, so I set it on the kitchen table last night."  
  
My eyes widen at this little tidbit. "So," I say, quirking my brow in confusion. "She just gave it to you? Did she say anything?"  
  
Omi shakes his head. "Nope. Nothing."  
  
I scratch my head. Now, this is unusual. "What did she look like?" I finally ask.  
  
"Pretty tall, weird hair, kind of shy. I think you have a secret admirer, Ken-kun!" he declares, happily.  
  
"Ken? A secret admirer?" Yoji exclaims, incredulously. "Now, that's a first!" I glare at the man, beside me, before turning back to the gift in my palm.  
  
I stare at it for a couple of minutes, before deciding that perhaps I should open it. There is no card attached to the box, so I'm assuming there is at least a tiny note inside. I would like to know who this girl is, just to thank her. After untying the silky ribbon, I lift the cover off to peer inside.  
  
My eyes widen as I lift an extremely thin chain from its velvet cushion. Grasping the charm in my palm, I stare at the unusual shape and the letters engraved into it. I can just barely see the letters "r" and "e" upon the surface of the metal. The charm, itself, is shaped like a very smooth, and curved, question mark. As nice as it is, I haven't a clue as to why this person would send me such a gift. What does it mean, anyway?  
  
I hear a low whistle over my shoulder. Turning my head, I see Yoji studying the gift in my hand. "That's some gift, KenKen." he informs me, patting me on my right shoulder. "This girl must really like you."  
  
I can't help but blush at his statement. Who is this girl, anyway? If she really likes me, then I must know her, right? Or else, she wouldn't have purchased me a gold necklace.  
  
Turning my attention away from the gift, my eyes begin their search for weird hair.  
  
Weird hair. Weird hair. Weird hair... Bingo!  
  
"Omi?" I question, staring at the pile of violet-dyed hair. "Is that her?"  
  
The young boy looks over my shoulder towards the young girl, standing beside a row of merrigolds. "Nope!"  
  
I glance at the girl, beside her. "How 'bout her?"  
  
"You know," Omi pipes up, turning his back towards me. "I really need to get to school."  
  
I glare at his back. "Isn't it winter vaca--"  
  
"Gotta run!" And with that, the little blond scurries away from my many questions. Damnit, he must know who this girl is!  
  
Replacing the necklace back into its nest and tucking the box into my jeans pocket, I walk towards the two chattering young girls.  
  
"Excuse me," I interrupt their conversation, sheepishly. "But, um..." Shit! Great job, Hidaka. Just walk right up to a couple of girls without a plan in your head, why don't you? "Er... D-Does... Does this look familiar to you?" I take out the small gift, once more, for the two girls to see.  
  
After a mere second, they shake their heads in confusion. I am just about to retreat back to where I came from, before I feel clinging hands grasp onto my arm. "KenKen," she drawls, batting her curled eyelashes at me. "Motoki and I were just about to get some lunch. Would you care to join us?" More batting of those stupid eyelashes.  
  
I gulp. Who the hell is Motoki? I don't even know this girl! "S-S-Sorry, um... Er... Sorry. I-I need to get back to work. I was just wondering." Prying long and boney fingers away from my arm, I nearly run back towards an extremely amused Yoji.  
  
"So, I take it neither of the two is your secret admirer?" he asks, grinning widely.  
  
Glaring at him, I mumble out a "No" in response. Great. Just great. How the hell am I suppose to figure this out? Why does this girl need to be anonymous, anyway? It's not as if I'll turn away from her, in disgust, anyway right? I'm a nice guy! Everyone says so... I think. Whatever. I need to know who gave this to me. I want to know who would be willing to buy a gold necklace for me. Maybe's she's this totally snobby, school girl who's father owns a big company. Kind of like Ouka. Hmm... Maybe that's how Omi knows who this secret admirer is! He was a good friend of Ouka's, I'm assuming, so maybe one of her friends bought me this thing! Yeah! That makes perfect sense!  
  
I turn back towards the shop, searching for anyone who may even resemble the attitude Ouka once held. Oh, great. What if she is just like Ouka? What if she's as persistent as Ouka was towards Omi? Now, that wouldn't be too great. Maybe, not knowing who this person is would be better...  
  
But still... I really wanna know!  
  
Yoji's staring at me as if I've grown two extra heads. I sigh and smile lightly at him. He must think I'm delusional or something. That's me, Hidaka Ken. The boy-next-door who can't seem to hide his emotions.  
  
Patting me on the back, Yoji shoves me towards the store's entrance. "C'mon, KenKen. I'll treat you to lunch."  
  
***  
  
"Happy birthday, Ken!" a couple of girls squeal at me, from across the room. At the waitress' angry glare, I slink back into my seat and smile nervously. Out of all of the restaurants Yoji could have brought me to, this one just had to be packed with an armload of teenage girls. Teenage girls whose faces I remember seeing in the flower shop.  
  
"You sure are the popular one." Yoji grins, from across the table.  
  
For the nth time that day, I send the brunette a sharp glare.  
  
"Ken! That's a really nice necklace, you have there!" some girl compliments, giggling behind a tanned hand.  
  
Glancing down at the piece of jewellery around my neck, I smile, sheepishly. "Th-Thanks..." I respond. Not too long ago, I decided to just wear the damn thing. Maybe my secret admirer will recognize it and confess her undying love to me. Fat chance, but hey, I'm trying.  
  
A tall and slim waitress stalks over to our table and places two large plates of food in front of us. As Yoji and I begin our meals, he speaks up. "So, you really wanna know who this girl is, don't you?"  
  
I blush, deeply, before nodding slightly.  
  
"You know, there are better, more easier, ways to find out who she is." he continues, non-challantly, grabbing his tall glass of coke before taking a large gulp.  
  
I sign, in exasperation. "Tell me, Yoji," I respond. "What should I do?" I'm getting desperate here. Even with the knowledge that this girl could be someone like Ouka, I can't help but wonder who she is! I mean, what if this girl is... Well, you know... My one and only? You shouldn't pass up a chance like that, even if you do live off of killing others. I'm sure everything will, somehow, turn out all right. That's fate, right? I'll eventually fall in love.  
  
Heh, that's me. KenKen, the dreamer. You might be wondering how the hell I survived this far, in the life I lead. I could explain it to you, but I won't get into it now. What's important is finding my one and on-- I mean, my secret admirer!  
  
"Well," Yoji begins, dipping his sushi into my wasabi. I grab the soy sauce away from his desperate hands, before he can get a chance to. I grin, evilly, at him. Yoji refuses to eat sushi without wasabi. At the same time, Yoji also refuses to eat wasabi without soy sauce. The tall man sighs before setting down his uneaten roll of rice and raw salmon. "I think we should interrogate."  
  
I glare at him. "I thought you said it was going to be easy?"  
  
"It is easy!" he assures, baring his perfecty straight, white teeth when he grins.  
  
I stuff a bunch of cold noodles into my mouth, before saying, "For you, maybe."  
  
Shrugging, he proceeds to consume the ginger placed on the side of his plate. "Then that leaves me with no other choice."  
  
I have no time to react when he curves his hands around his mouth and shouts, "KenKen's secret admirer! Please come to the table for your date with our lovely brunette over here!"  
  
"Oh dear Lord..."  
  
Suddenly, loud squealing surrounds my table as girls from all sides of the restaurant gather around our table. I feel myself being pulled out of my seat, giving Yoji a chance to grab the soy sauce I deprived of him, earlier. Utter chaos. That is what you can describe the situation.  
  
"Ow! Leggo!" I cry, angrily, as a large chunk of my hair is grabbed by clinging hands. As much as I would like to fend myself from these hormone- driven females, my arms are held down in the same fashion as earlier this morning when I was receiving my birthday beats.  
  
At that moment, I promised myself I will give myself the privilege to kill Yoji with my newly-polished claws.  
  
***  
  
"Some birthday," I grumble, in exhaustion, as I slouch on the sofa before the T.V.  
  
The bastard, Yoji, ruffles my hair in amusement. "Aw, it wasn't that bad, KenKen!"  
  
"Yeah," Omi puts in, enthusiastically. "From what I heard, you had dozens of girls begging for your attention."  
  
"Not that kind of attention!" I exclaim, in outrage. All I wanted was to figure out who the hell my secret admirer was! I don't remember asking being trambled on, not to mention being kicked out of one of Tokyo's best restaurants!  
  
A few boxes are dropped into my lap, before I can storm out of the room. Surprised, I lift one to study it. They're presents.  
  
...  
  
Presents!  
  
"Presents!" I exclaim, in excitement this time. I totally forgot about the mini-party the guys said they would be holding for me. Now I get more presents!  
  
Tearing the wrapping paper away from the first one, I turn the box over to set it upon my lap. Opening it up, I am surprised to find a neatly folded soccer jersey, surrounded by white tissue paper.  
  
"Hey!" I cry, lifting the piece of clothing from its box. "This is nice! Thanks a lot, er..."  
  
Omi settles himself on the couch, beside me. "You're welcome, Ken-kun!"  
  
I grin, before giving him a tight hug. How thoughtful, these guys are...  
  
I turn my attention towards the next box I see. Unwrapping it, more gently this time, I turn towards Yoji who nods. Let's see what Yotan decided to give me, this year. I lift the metal lid away from its place to reveal a flask, with its surface engraved with my name.  
  
Raising my eyes towards Yoji, I grin. "Not condoms, this year, I see."  
  
The older man shrugs, sending me an equally wide grin. "I figured it would be best to get you something you may actually use."  
  
At that comment, I grab for the nearest couch cushion to fling it at the smirking brunette. "Hey!" I cry in an offended manner, yet my smile is still there. All right, so he's not a bastard. Well, not really.  
  
Finally, I turn towards my final gift. Searching the room, I notice Aya standing in a dark corner. I smile at him, slightly, before turning my attention towards the little blue box.  
  
Without any wrapping paper for me to tear off, I gingerly lift the lid from its place to reveal another surprising gift.  
  
A tiny, gold charm lay in its bed, its shape unusual and distorted, its writing clear yet incomplete. And for some reason, my heart is pounding loudly. This... This can't be... Can it?  
  
I lift my eyes, slowly, towards the shadowed redhead, my mouth dropping open.  
  
"I'm getting kind of tired." Omi pipes up, covering his yawn with his hand.  
  
"Yeah," Yoji puts in, stretching his arms out. "I think I'll head for bed."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
I am completely oblivious to their declarations -- and to the fact that its only 7 o'clock -- as I continue to stare at my leader. No way. No freakin' way.  
  
Blindly, I reach for the charm around my neck so I can prove to myself that whatever I am thinking is wrong. I must be. No way does Aya... Just... No way! I can't get my hopes up! 'Cause when I find out that Aya doesn't feel the same way, then... Well...  
  
Turning my head down to study the two charms, I stare at the way the two pieces fit together perfectly. So, perfectly in fact, that my heart begins to speed up even more.  
  
I see the picture now. The two globs aren't globs at all. When put together, the two charms form an unusually curved heart, which bears the words "Forever Mine". Gulping down a lump in my throat, I force myself to remember that this phrase may not mean a thing.  
  
Suddenly, his face appears before me.  
  
"Ah!" I give a startled cry. Aya is leaning over me, his hands holding the back of the couch, his face only inches away from mine.  
  
"So," he begins, his voice low and seductive. Well, maybe not seductive... I mean, he probably doesn't like me in that way... "Do you like your gift?"  
  
My hands are quivering, now, as they cling onto the two charms. I can only nod as I stare into his deep, violet orbs. C'mon, Ken. Say something. Anything.  
  
Clearing my throat, I say, "Th-Thank you." His face is leaning closer to me, still. So, does this really mean... Does he really... Feel the same way?  
  
My questions are answered when he touches his warm lips to mine. At first, I am too surprised to respond. I think even he's too surprised to respond. I wait a moment, before I close my eyes. It is then that he starts to move his lips against my own, slowly, tentatively. I release the charms from around my desperate fingers to wrap around his broad shoulders. His lips are kissing me more fervently, now, as if he is attempting to tell me everything. I respond, just as enthusiastically, lifting my head to meet his gentle probing.  
  
Suddenly, his lips are upon the skin of my neck as he breathes my name. I am heaving heavily, as well. Is this just a dream? Or is this really happening to me?  
  
"It's not a dream, Ken." I hear his deep voice say. Whoa, did I say that out loud? He turns to peer into my eyes, curiously. "I... I was wondering the same thing."  
  
"Aya..." I breath, a blush rising to my cheeks. I have wanted this for so long, now. Is my most desired wish actually coming true? Did Aya feel the same way about me, the whole time? Is he getting paid for this?  
  
And then his lips are upon me, once more, silencing any doubts I may have about this whole thing.  
  
There is no need for any more persuasion, as my eyes slide shut and my arms wrap around his neck more tightly. Right now, the most important thing is being with the redhead so intimately. After all, I can yell at my new boyfriend about all the trouble he caused me tomorrow.  
  
The End.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: *cringes* This is what you get when Cece doesn't plan ahead. Sorry, if this story sucked! I barely had any time to write for Ken's birthday... And I'm even two hours late! Anyway, happy birthday Ken! 


End file.
